Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 2.1 - Data Set/Folge 5: Aufklärende Gespräche
Folge 5: Aufklärende Gespräche: In der letzten Folge reisten die Digiritter T.K., Kari und Matt in die Digiwelt weil sie mysteriöse Musik aus ihr hörten. Dort trafen sie auf Taylor und sein Digimon Elecomon. Erst als die dunklen Digiritter Yam und Taja auftauchten, stellte sich heraus, dass Taylor zu den auserwählten Digirittern gehört und ebenfalls ein weißes Datei-Set-Digivize besitzt. Somit konnte Elecomon mit der Elementardigitation zu Stormriffmon digitieren und die dunklen Digiritter mal wieder in die Flucht schlagen. (in der Digiwelt) Die dunklen Digiritter streifen um her und versuchen Datenbündel aufzusaugen. Yam: Es kann so nicht mehr weiter gehen... immer verlieren wir die Kämpfe. Taja: Das war doch abzusehen... Yam: Ich weiß was du meinst... wir haben keine Elementardigitation Taja: Du hast es erfasst, Bruderherz! Impmon: Keine Sorgen, wenn ihr genügend Daten sammelt können wir bald auf das Level Ultra digitieren. Eine Ultradigitation muss doch viel stärker sein als so eine blöde Elementardigitation Taja:(nickt) Vielleicht hat Impmon recht... Yam: Vielleicht... trotzdem... Wir sind so weit gekommen. Wir können endlich uns mal stark fühlen. Immer wurden wir schlecht behandelt. In der Schule. Zuhause bei unseren Eltern. Ich möchte diese Elementardigitation für mein Digimon beherrschen. Das Element Finsternis wäre mir da sehr willkommen. Ich will noch mehr beherrschen. Ich möchte mich dafür rächen. Dafür rächen das man uns nie ernst genommen hat. Taja: Hör auf Yam... irgendwann werden wir es schon schaffen... Yam: (nickt) Komm wir sammeln noch mehr Daten. Unser Meister Demensionamon muss bald wieder auferstehen. Die beiden dunklen Digiritter hetzten ihre Digimon auf ein bevorstehendes Digimondorf mit Bearmons. Die Digimon die starben lösten sich in Daten auf und wurden von den Digivize aufgesaugt. (derzeit in Berlin) In einem Jugendschlafzimmer fängt ein weißes Datei-Set-Digivize an zu piepen. Das Mädchen dem das Digivize gehört heißt Lara und wohnt in Deutschland. Lara: Nanu... das neue Digivize hat sich komplett hochgefahren? Ein Digimon taucht auf. Es ist ein Gotsumon Gotsumon: Was ist denn los Lara? Lara: Das Digivize reagiert. Vielleicht sollten wir mal in die Digiwelt Sofort reisten Lara und Gotsumon in die Digiwelt (zurück in der Digiwelt) Yam und Taja waren immer noch dabei mit ihren Digimon-Partner die Digiwelt zu verunstalten. Sie saugten immer mehr Daten und die Welt verlor an Farbe und Gestalt. Taja: Meinst du wir haben genug Daten gesaugt um unseren Meister wieder auferstehen zu lassen? Demidevimon: Also ich kann noch mehr saugen. Yam: Gut... wir brauchen fast alle Daten. Taylor erscheint aus dem Nichts mit Elecomon Taylor: Ich wusste es doch... Ihr verdammten Idioten schon wieder. Wenn ihr zu viel Daten saugt, dann verliert die Digiwelt ihre gesamte Gestalt und bricht zusammen wie. Sie platzt wie eine Seifenblase. Schon mal darüber nach gedacht? Yam: Rede doch kein Unsinn. Wir gestalten eine neue Digiwelt. Taylor: Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen... Plötzlich erscheinen T.K. und Kari mit ihren Digimon-Partnern aus einem Datei-Set-Digitor. Kari: Ich wusste es... ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. T.K.: Sie haben wieder so viele Daten gestohlen. Patamon: Oh nein, die armen Digimon. Taylor: Wenn du so ein ungutes Gefühl hattest, dann hättet ihr lieber mal schneller auftauchen können. Schaut doch mal was die wieder angestellt haben. T.K.: Was?! Du tust ja gerade so als wenn wir die Schuld hätten. Taylor: Also ich war ja eher da als ihr... nur mal so... T.K.: Ach, halt doch deine Klappe... Die beiden Digiritter standen kurz vor einer Rauferei, doch da erschien Lara mit ihrem Gotsumon. Lara: Hört auf euch zu streiten... sieht, wir haben andere Probleme. Elecomon: Sie hat recht, hört auf... Taylor: Wer bist du uns was machst du hier? Hau ab. Das ist viel zu gefährlich und ein einfaches Digivize oder D3-Digivize hilft dir nicht weiter. Lara lächelt leicht und gab sich dann letztendlich zu bekennen indem sie ihr weißes Datei-Set-Digivize zeigte. Kari: Dann bist du das Mädchen aus Europa? Lara: (nickt) Richtig... Mein Name ist Lara Große. Das ist Gotsumon. Nun schaute auch Taylor staunend. Taylor: Haben wir etwa alle die selbe Nachricht bekommen? T.K.: Ja... aber nur Kari und ich konnte rechtzeitig in die Digiwelt reisen. Wir wurden wahrscheinlich dann alle von Olympirialismon dazu auserwählt die Digiwelt zu beschützen. Er muss uns diese Elemente dazu gegeben haben damit wir die Digiwelt retten können. Diese beiden Digiritter jedoch wurden von Demensionamon dazu bestimmt die Digiwelt zu verunstalten. Olymperialismon wurde von seinem eigenen Virus getötet und dieser Virus heiß Demensionamon. Jetzt wird alles klar. Wir vier sind dazu auserwählt die Digiwelt zu beschützen. Taylor: (schaut gelangweilt) Rede doch kein Unsinn. Ich habe diesen Olymperialismon nie gesehen. Ich habe lediglich nur eine Nachricht von Elecomon erhalten und mehr nicht. Elecomon: Taylor, sie haben recht. Ihr seid es... Yam: Uns reicht es jetzt... Yam und Taja: Daten-Set aktiviert... Demidevimon digiert zu Devimon, Impmon digitiert zu Devidramon Yam: Los, Devidramon mach sie fertig... Taja: Und du Devimon töte die restlichen Bearmon Sofort griff Devidramon die Truppe an. Die Digimon versuchten ihre Partner zu beschützen. Kari: Sie schaffen es nicht... T.K.: Wir müssten sie digitieren lassen.. Kari, Taylor und T.K. sammelten die Daten der sterbenden Bearmons auf. Mit diesen konnten sie wieder ein Daten-Set aktivieren und die Element-Digitation auslösen. Patamon Element-Digitation zu Granit-Angemon Gatomon Element-Digitation zu Azul-Angewomon Elecomon Elemtent-Digiation zu Stormriffmon Kari: Lara, willst du nicht auch Gotsumon digitieren lassen? Lara wirkte ein wenig eingeschüchtert und überfordert. Lara: Ich weiß nicht... Gotsumon los... Gotsumon: Ich kann nicht auf das Championlevel digitieren Lara: Und was nun? Yam: Tja, mal wieder haben wir zu viele Daten an uns genommen. Taja: Diesmal werden es so viel wie noch nie Yam: Genau, wir wollen es euch ja abwechslungsreich machen T.K.: (wütend, ironisch) Wie nett von euch... Taylor: Los Stormriffmon zum Angriff... Stormriffmon griff an. Doch Devimon und Devidramon konnten gut im Team arbeiten und den Angriff abwehren. Nun schickten Kari und T.K. ihre Digimon in den Kampf. Gemeinsam konnten Granitangemon und Azulangewomon die beiden feindlichen Digimon aufhalten. T.K.: Los weiter so, Granitangemon. Kari: Das machst du super so, Azulangewomon Yam: (schaut sauer) Verdammt... nicht schon wieder... los Devimon Daten. Sofort griff Devimon die Umgebung an und zerstörte diese. Die komplette Umgebung verwandelt sich in einen lila-schwarzen Fleck. T.K.: Was ist denn nun los? Azulangewomon: Nein... die Digiwelt besitzt keine Daten mehr. Kari: Was heißt das? Granitangemon: Das sie nicht mehr existiert. Taylor: Labert doch keinen Unsinn. Sturmriffmon: Doch... wir befinden uns nur noch im schwarzen Raum Gotsumon: Wir schweben in der Leere. Taja: (lacht) Na dann können wir ja endlich zu unseren Herrscher. Yam: Genau, geben wir ihn die Daten. Er wird eine neue Welt erschaffen. T.K.: Ihr seid widerlich. Warum tut ihr sowas? Kari: Außerdem ist euer Herrscher doch tot. Yam: (schaut Ausdruckslos) Wir... wir wollen nur Rache. Taja: Außerdem haben wir noch einen anderen Herrscher. Taylor: Ein anderer Herrscher? T.K.: Egal was euch passiert ist... die Digiwelt kann nichts dafür. Yam: (schaut wütend) Es reicht... ich glaube ich nutzte nun die Daten. Taja: Das sind doch so viele. Was willst du damit machen? Yam: Vielleicht... bekomme ich ja nun auch die Element-Digitation. Taja: Aber wir wollen die Daten doch zum Meister bringen. Yam: Nein... ich will die Elementdigiation. Yam nahm ein zweiten Chip zur Hand und legte sie in das Digivize ein. Taylor: Was machst du Dreckskerl da? Yam: Das wird ein zweites Daten-Set... Taja: Aber Bruder... Yam: SEI STILL... vertrau mir T.K.: Du bist echt krank... widersprichst sogar deiner Schwester. Yam: (lacht nur) Lara: (Gedanken): Verdammt, was soll ich nur machen. Gotsumon kann nicht digitieren. Yam hat irgend etwas vor. Er wird doch nicht etwa eine Art dunkle Elementdigiation oder sowas hervor rufen?! Gotsumon: Hört sofort auf... (greift Devidramon an) Lara: Gotsumon NEEEEEEEEIIIIN Gotsumon wird schwer von Devidramon verletzt. Yam: So gehts... Daten-Set aktiviert Yam aktivierte das zweite Datenset und wieder das Wappen erschien nur alleine. Yam: Was soll das? Warum ist wieder kein Elementzeichen vorhanden? T.K.: Es ist eine Gabe von Olympirialismon. Nur wir haben die Elementdigiation für unsere Digimon. Ihr habt sie nicht verdient und ihr werdet sie nie verdienen. Yam: (wird sauer) DANN DIGITIERT DEVIDRAMON EBEN AUF DAS ULTRALEVEL... Yam: LOOOOS Devidramon Ultradigitation zu Myotismon... Lara: Was-Was ist das? T.K.: Oh nein... das darf nicht wahr sein (geschockt) Sofort schossen in T.K. und Kari wieder die Bilder von ihrer Vergangenheit in den Köpfen. Der Tod von Wizardmon und diesem schrecklichen Myotismon. T.K.: Yam... hör jetzt genau zu... Myotismon ist böse. Es ist nicht wie Devidramon. Es ist eigensinnig und intelligent. Du hast nicht gerade nur uns in Gefahr gebracht, sondern auch auch euch selber. Kari und ich sind Myotismon schon mal öfters begegnet. ES WIRD HIER NOCH MEHR UNHEIL ANRICHTEN. Yam: Rede kein Unsinn... Myotismon ist das perfekte Digimon. Taja: Da... bin ich mir... nicht sicher, Yam. Myotismon: Ich mir aber... genug mit den Spielchen. Erstmal werde ich mir sämlichte Daten besorgen. Auch deine Devimon. Devimon: Aber ...aber wir waren doch immer Freunde. Myotismon: Genau... und Freunde teilen. ALBTRAUMKRALLE. Myotismon raubte Devimons Daten und es digitierte zurück zu Demidevimon Yam: Was machst du da? Myotismon: Ich will sofort auf das Mega-Level digitieren. Yam: Aber doch nicht so. Myotismon ignorierte Yam und griff nun die Digimon der Digiritter an. Zuerst griff es Stormriffmon an und stahlt dessen Daten. Es digitierte zu Elecomon zurück. Das gleiche mit Azulangemon. Die Daten schwirrten durch die Luft. T.K. stellte sioch schützend vor Granitangemon. Myotismon: Geh zur Seite oder du stirbst jetzt schon... T.K.: NEIN... DAS LASSE ICH NICHT ZU... Kari: Oh nein, T.K.... Taylor: Renn weg du Vollidiot... T.K.: NEIN NIEMALS... Lara: (denkt) Verdammt... was soll ich nur tun? Myotismon schlug nun mit seiner Albtraumkralle auf T.K. ein der sofort zu Boden schnappte. Granitangemon wollte gerade noch zur Hilfe kommen. Doch auch seine Daten wurden absorbiert und es digitierte zu Patamon zurück. Kari: T.K. NEIN!!! Myotismon: Euer Freund darf nun wegen seiner lächerlichen Aktion als Erster sterben. Taylor: Du krankes Digimon... ich würde dich am liebsten... Myotismon: Sprich nur... du stirbst als Zweiter. Yam: (Gedanken) Verdammt... was hab ich getan... Taja: (Gedanken) Soweit durfte das alles nicht gehen. Die Daten schwebten in der Luft. Doch dann riss Lara die Augen auf. Lara: Ich hab es... ich habe es... Sofort griff Lara nach ihrem Digivize und steckte den Datenchip hinein. Die schwebenden Daten reichten für ihr erstes Datenset aus. Lara: Das Wappen der Empathie? Ein Elementzeichen. Das Feuer? Gotsumon digitiert zu Burning-Monochromon Burningmonochromon Level: Element Typus: Datei Art: Gepanzertes Lavadrachendigimon Attacke 1: Magmahorn Attacke 2: Brennender Stoß Kari: Wow, sie hat es wirklich geschafft. Burningmonochromon: Dein Ende kommt, Myotismon. Myotismon: (lacht) Rede doch kein Unsinn Sofort kam es zum Kampf. Myotismon hatte Probleme gegen Burningmonochromon. Myotismon: Feuer... Es erleuchtet die Dunkelheit... NEIN Myotismon verlor an Daten und diese wurden von Kari und Taylor aufgesammelt. T.K. schwebte immer noch bewusstlos im Nichts auf einer Stelle. Sofort digitierten Gatomon und Elecomon wieder auf das Element-Level. Myotismon: Das kann doch nicht wahr sein... Sofort griffen alle Digimon zusammen Myotismon an. Yam: NEIN! MYOTISMON! Myotismon hatte keine Chance und starb an den Attacken. Es löste sich in Daten auf. Yam rettete im Schock die Daten von Myotismon. Die restlichen Daten erhüllten wieder die Digiwelt in ihrem Glanz. Yam: Ihr habt meinen Digimon-Partner umgebracht. (fast am weinen) Kari: Hör doch auf. Das sollte dein Partner gewesen sein. Yam: (Wuttränen) Dafür werdet ihr büßen... Taja: Komm... wir gehen... Kari: Ihr wollt wieder flüchten? Taylor: Warum geht ihr nicht einfach nach Hause? Yam: Wir gehen zum Ort wo alles immer wieder anfängt. Ich habe die Daten von Myotismon. Es wird sich irgendwann an euch rächen. Dann verschwanden die beiden dunklen Digiritter im Datenstrom. Taylor: Verdammt... sie sind wieder entkommen. Elecomon: Egal, lass sie... sie werden schon wieder kommen. Lara: Immerhin sind wir nun vier Digiritter... OH NEIN, T.K. Sofort rannten die Digiritter zu T.K.. Er lag bewusstlos auf den Boden. Patamon: T.K. wach bitte wieder auf. Kari: (Tränen) Wach bitte wieder auf. Wir brauchen dich doch. T.K.: (öffnete langsam die Augen) Bin ich... tot? Kari: (lächelte) Nein... aber fast wäre es... T.K. richtete sich hoch und schaute sich um. T.K.: Die Digiwelt ist wieder da, aber wo sind die Beiden? (im dunklen Büro) Der Mann sitzt wieder vor seinem PC Mann:(lacht) In der Stadt des ewigen Anfangs wird er sein Digimon-Partner zurück erhalten. Die Digiwelt hatte nicht ihren Untergang... heute nicht. (Ende der Folge)